A Love Found
by BAD BOY HARRY
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter and everyone else weren't wizards & witches what if they were no such thing as a wizarding world what if they were just muggles living a normal life, all except.......
1. The New Girl

****

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT PORTIA [ you'll find out who she is later ] REMEMBER THIS & PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SUE MEEEEE!!! 

A Love Found

****

Chapter 1

The New Girl

****

Summary 

What would happen if Harry Potter and everyone else weren't wizards and witches what if they were no such thing as a wizarding world what if they were all muggles living a normal life except, Harry was always mischievous but still quiet and innocent as always but somehow he seemed to be in his own world, where he didn't care for anybody except himself, suppose one day someone special walked into his life, would he except that he fell in love or would he fool himself for the rest of his life…………….

This is my story………………..

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

"HARRY POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!, MR MAFLOY!!, TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW," Harry's professor Magonagall [ someone please tell how to spell her name right] bellowed, " this is outrageous, this is the third time this week for fighting , you and your gang ," she said pointing to , Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Pavarti, her twin Padma and last but least Neville. 

Together they were know as the Cobra's they had a big reputation of being bad and cruel, it was like if they would take their anger and stress out on other people, and as a gang they had an opposing gang the Leperds, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise [ in this story I have Blaise as a boy I know she's a girl in all the books but to me her name suits a boy better] , Cho and Pansy's sister [ I made her up okay] and Portia.

The two gangs were always trying to best each other in everything , they all hated each other so they were always at each others throats but out of all of them Draco and Harry hated each other the most. 

" All of you to the principal's office", Magonagall said fiercely, they all turned and walked down towards the principles office.

##############&&&&&&&&####################&&&&&&&&&&&&&&###################&&&&&&&&&################

__

Later that day

" Wonder what's keeping Sirus, he's never late for a class," Harry said wondering where Sirus was, " professor Black…….maybe he's at meeting or something ," Ron told Harry, " yeah……..maybe he's gon-," Harry was cut off when Sirus entered the room.

" Class sorry I'm late, we have a new student here at Salem Academy [ couldn't think of a better name] her name is Hermoine Granger I hope you all except her warmly and you will behave as you should," he said this as he glanced at Draco and Harry, knowing what they liked to new students, Harry smiled innocently while Draco snorted , under his breath seamus said, " I hope she isn't one of those geeky bitches," everyone around them laughed, " yeah we don't need another Pavarti around here now do we," Draco hissed and both Pavarti and Seamus narrowed their eyes at him. " Hermoine come in please," 

When she entered all mouths dropped, well at least all male did.

Hermione had on a short blue jean skirt [ you know the ones with the white & blue lines in them] a white halter neck shirt a white jacket to match and white sneakers, she had on no make up and her hair was let down and in waves. 

' Beautiful ' Harry thought

" Hermione will you please introduce yourself," Sirus said smiling.

She looked around nervously but was still able to introduce herself. 

" Hello my name is, Hermione Granger as professor told you, I was born in England and when I was three years of age, we left England and moved to America and being that my father was promoted we had to move back here, I have a twin brother and a little sister that is six years old." Hermoine finished proudly hoping someone could help her out by introducing themselves she because she didn't know what else to say.

" Hi my name is Lavender. Lavender Brown." Lavender held out her hand.

Hermione shook her hand gently, 'well she seems nice', Hermione thought to herself.

"You can sit behind me if you want," Lavender offered.

"Sure, thanks," Hermoine sat down and as she sat down, she looked to her left to see one sexy guy that had spiked blonde hair. He took her hand and kissed it, "Draco Malfloy , pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like your self," Hermione went crimson and was able to give him a little nod, then she looked over to her right and saw the most gorgeous boy she'd ever seen he was looking at her too but he seem to have a blank expression on his face, Hermione soon looked away and paid attention to professor Black.

Soon enough the period was over and it was time for lunch. 

****

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lunch Time

" Hi Hermione I'll show you where the canteen is, that's where we all go for lunch, you can go outside and sit on the benches but we like to eat in there most of the time."

" When you say we you mean………….." Hermione's voice trailed off a bit waiting for her to explain.

" Oh sorry let me introduce you to my friends" Lavender started pointing out who were her friends [as you see Lavender is the nice one] " that's Ron, he's my boyfriend, his sister Ginny , her boyfriend Dean, Pavarti, her boyfriend, Seamus, Padma as you can see Pavarti's twin and Neville."

" Nice to meet all of you," Hermione said 

" And that's Harry," Lavender pointed him out, he was standing at the professors desk.

"Oh" was all hermione could say at the moment while she turned as Lavender led her to the lunch area.

" Here we are, Hermione I have to go to meeting with others, see you later" Lavender said as she took off down the hall.

While Hermione was collecting her food she saw a group with about five to six people sitting together as she looked around more she saw the cute blonde guy there and she saw that the seat next to was empty and as she saw this she made her way towards the small group, 'oh Hermione this is simple all you have to do is ask if you could sit there and then pretend like if you barely no his nam- opps ,uh…shit shit shit…….Damn, Hermione are you that forgetful, what was his name, ummm……..Darren….no that was the paper guy……..it was Dra……Dranco….no…no…..Draco yes that his name.

As Hermione made her way to the table she bumped into someone, and that the since person seem to be in such hurry Hermione's lunch tray fell onto the person clothes. [uh-oh] people stopped there conversations to watch what was going on. 

" ummm sorry I didn't see you there", Hermione said in her apologetic voice.

" Sorry……SORRY!!!!!, YOU JUST RUINED MY NEW SUIT, I HOPE YOUR DADDY'S RICH BITCH!!!!!!!!, YOU MAYBE NEW HERE BUT YOUR'ER NOT GOING TO BE LET OFF FOR THIS, THIS SUIT WAS VERY EXPENSIVE," Cho Chang said angrily which attracted more attention to her.

Draco had been watching with an amused smile on his face he knew how Cho could be when someone had done something to her , that's of the how she got into the gang plus the fact that he knew that she and Harry had something going on and he did what he had to do to take her he knew it would hurt Harry to see he took his own girlfriend from him. But he wanted to see what Hermione would do.

Hermione's look soon darkened she could not believe what she just heard from the girl in front of her, 'I didn't mean to, it was an accident she acts like if she's superior or something' Hermione thought.

" Well…….SORRY bitch you did NOT have to get on like the piece of shit that you seem to be and well excuse me miss perfect, I think you HAVE a SHORT MEMORY it was you who bumped into ME get your facts straight missy I maybe new here BUT don't think you can push me around, I AM NOT ONE YOUR TOY'S!!!!" Hermione huffed angrily. There was silence 

When Hermione turned to leave she heard applause, she turned to see where it was coming from it was Lavender and the rest of her friends coming towards her.

" THAT WAS AWSOME HERMIONE THAT SON OF A BITCH HAD IT COMING",Lavender shouted.

Hermione laughed a little, " Well she'll know who not to mess with now." 

__

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Hey what do you guy's think, look it can't be that bad………..can it I hope not. As you can see it's rated PG-13 for a reason. I am no J.K ROWLING but I tried my best so don't flame.Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW. 

And please please be nice I AM NOT MISS PERFECT.

Sorry for any possible mistakes, but everyone makes them it's part of life all of you who have lives should no that.

THANK YOU ~~~~~~~~~~

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~ Can you believe this is the longest chapter I Have ever written. WOW I'm proud. 

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************** 

Don't forget to review pllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee I BEG YOU PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank's a lot before I actually go I have to say that I have to more stories named '**_Admitting Love'_** and **_'Cinderella'_** Please read them especially **_ 'Cinderella'_** I need reviews for that thanks

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~ I'll try to update soon if you revi- umm I'm done sorry bye. 


	2. Not Good Friends

****

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT THE PLOT, THE PICTURE I SAVED THAT FORM SOMEWHERE

Thanks

Ears-91

Phobe [ I hope I spelt that right]

KiMMery 

I'm sorry but that's all I could remember.

^********************************************************************************^**^

Chapter Two

__

Later that afternoon……………….

****

" Hi Hermione" Lavender said as she walked up to her.

Hermione was currently sitting on one of the many benches they had around the school she was facing the street and she was reading one of her favorite novels 'The Darkest Times' [ I was going to write Harry Potter & OOTP but I wanted to be original, unless its already a name of a book]

" Hi Lavender, were are Ginny and the rest of the girls" Hermione asked keeping her head down into her book. Hermione had only got familiar with the girls because the guys use to stayed together by themselves and after school they would both get together and go down to 'Toreos' it was a restaurant they liked to hang out by so every afternoon they would go down there.

" They are in the bathroom grooming themselves," Lavender said 

" Grooming…….why ?" Hermione looked up at her now with puzzled look onto her face.

" Oh we get together with the guys and and go down to this place named 'Toreos' its this restaurant we like to hang out by……..want to come along ?" Lavender asked her

" Oh I would love too but since we moved here yesterday and well I still have some unpacking to do……..maybe tomorrow" Hermione told her and went back to her reading

" Yeah tomorrow" Lavender looked over her right and saw Ron and the guys sitting a bench away from there, she waved and for once she didn't have to shout to Ron to tell him to come over……..he and the rest of the guys were looking over in there direction anyway but more intently on Hermione's legs which were crossed at the moment. 

__

The guys………………

"Damn!!!!………that new girl sure is fine, eh Harry ?" Seamus asked him

" Hey Seamus, don't you have a girlfriend……….what would she say hearing you saying those sort of things ? ……………but you are right she is the finest girls I've seen in a real long time." Harry replied

" Hey if Lavender calls Ron over we should all go see what kind of girl she is" Dean said

" Dean what do you mean what kind of girl she is, did you not see how she ganged up on Cho today that was so fucking brilliant Cho deserved it" Seamus told Dean like if he was mad

" Seamus shut the fuck up about Cho okay" Harry said as he glared at Seamus it was obvious to everyone else that Harry still had strong feelings for Cho. They were all wondering when he was going to get over her and all the talk about Cho always got him into a bad mood they knew that so Ron changed the subject.

" Neville maybe you should ask her out or something don't you think you've been single for far too long." Ron said while the others laughed but all through their conversation they were still looking over at were Lavender and Hermione were sitting. 

__

Lavender and Hermione………………….

Soon Lavender had realized that not only Ron, Harry , Seamus and the rest of them were looking in there direction but a lot of different guys she didn't even know.

" Hermione you are really going to give some girls a run for there money"

Hermione looked up at Lavender asked, " huh ?"

" Look around you"

Hermione looked around her and saw a lot of different guys looking her.

" Shit Lavender do I have something on my face……I knew I should of checked my face…….I can't believe tell me were it is …….it a stain on my clothes….or is I-" 

" Hermione, Hermione …….nothing is on your face they are looking at you because the seem to be very _attracted _ to you." Lavender said chuckling when the look of realization crossed Hermione features. 

" Aren't you mad that your boyfriend is one of them." She as she looked over at his table but she made eye contact with Harry.

" Hermione, Ron and I love each other same goes for Seamus and Dean and there girlfriends" Lavender told her.

Hermione was still staring at Harry and he the same but Hermione turned her head back to her book.

" Hey what was that about ?" Lavender asked her 

" What was what about" Hermione said innocently 

" Yeah I know Harry is One looker but I'm warning you he plays girls its his favorite game and I usually don't say anything but you're my friend and plus your new"

" Thanks Lavender" 

" Its okay but be careful"

" HEY RON…………………..WANT TO COME OVER" Ron nodded came over but so did everyone else.

" Lavender what the fuck do you think you're doing I don-"

" Hey Lav , Hermione as Lavender told you before I'm Ron her boyfriend-" Hermione cut him off

" Gee you would of thought I was trying to steal Lavender away from you"

Everybody laughed , " You don't have to be so formal Ron" 

" Well okay then but she didn't introduce you to Harry here," he moved aside to reveal Harry

" Hello" Harry said as he looked her up and down he seemed to be checking her out.

All Hermione did was nod her head.

" Harry…………..please can you stop doing that every since your break up with Ch-" Harry cut off Lavender.

" Lavender if you want to finish that sentence you would shut the FUCK up!!!!!!!"

" Hey Harry calm down" Ron told him

" Lavender just what is your fucking problem I don't want to be pushed around I had it up to here with your bullshit, keep your fucking nose out of my business." 

" Come on Harry, chill out" Ron tried to calm him down.

After that Lavender didn't say anything she just got up and left without saying a word. When she was a good distance away Hermione stood up and glared at Harry.

" What the fuck crawled up you Nickers, you know looks are deceiving , I had put up with the bullshit when I was in America but I W-"

" Now listen you are new here, I will let you off this time but you don't want to get on my bad side ok-"

" No you listen you got another fucking thing coming if you think I'm gonna let you push me around, you don't know me." Hermione got her stuff and without another word she left.

" Who the FUCK does she think she is" Harry said angrily 

Seamus laughed and said " Hermione Granger"

They all laughed and Harry Glared, " Hermione Granger you got It coming" He said quietly to himself.

$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$! 

Hey that's it hope you liked it I had got one of my stories off my shoulder. Last night I had typed this chapter but then something happened I it DID NOT save I had spent three hours on this chapter typing and it didn't save I felt like crying. *I did cry* I had to rewrite it today and the bad thing about it was I didn't write off that chapter I just sat and typed it on the computer I don't usually write the chapter down I just sit and type but anyway I hoped you like this rewritten chapter I personally think it is better than the one that was lost, it's longer too. If I don't update soon…………I'm sorry I have a lot of different things to do and plus sometimes I just don't feel like typing. I'm sorry for any possible mistakes and just to let you know I want Harry and Hermione to hate each other……………. It's for a _good_ reason so don't flame. 

****

AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

PS: I Don't curse but this story as you can see does have cursing in it if you don't like it don't read it [ I'm not trying to be rude but sorry]


	3. The Library

****

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT NOT THE CHARACTERS.

Last time I said something about a picture I had had a picture of Harry Potter to the top of the story but obviously it did not work sorry.

Thanks

Phobe 

Ears-91

Midnightstarz

****************************************^^^^^^^*************************************

Chapter Three

A couple of weeks passed by very quickly Lavender and Hermione had become very close friends they were like best friends at point of time and Lavender had noticed much to her amusement that every chance Harry and Hermione got they always found time to argue with each other and like Ron said 'they argue like there is no tomorrow.'

Lavender's train of thought was cut off when Hermione entered the library with furious look on her face. ' Well if looks could kill, every one in this library would be a dead man.' Lavender chuckled as her friend sat down across from her, expression the same as when she came through the door.

" What happened now" Lavender said curiously at Hermione

" Who the f-who does he think he is anyway…….."

" I'm guessing you lost the battle this time ?"

" As soon as I told him about that wretched Cho Chang he had the nerve to call me a little bookworm…………in front of every one you know……….."

" What did you do?" Lavender asked

" I just walked away" Hermione said scowling

" _You_ just walked away" Lavender looked at her in surprise and amazement and then she started laughing at Hermione.

" Hey don't laugh I just ran out of cruel things to say anyway" Hermione said losing a bit of anger by each word she said.

" It serves you right always telling the boy about that old hag " Lavender teased

" You know I like the way you always seem to cheer me up" Hermione said sarcastically 

" What is the hole deal about Harry and Cho anyway?" Hermione asked Lavender. Lavender looked thoughtful she looked as though she was trying to decide if to answer Hermione's question or just lie about it, it was either A or B, Lavender chose A

" Hermione you can't tell anybody this I was sworn to secrecy……actually the whole gang is."

" Okay this sounds serious I promise I won't tell anyone" 

" Well to put a long story short, a year ago from now Harry and Cho were……..well they were _lovers_ Draco and Harry were friends until Draco started to get jealous of Harry for some unknown reason he and Harry started to fight a lot and Harry kicked him out of the gang a few weeks later Draco had started his own gang of rebels he and Harry well as you can obviously see hate each and they tried to best each other in every thing with a name…………… football, soccer, tennis, Vollyball to talent shows anything most of the time Draco use to win until in certain things events Draco couldn't handle losing so he went for Harry most prized possesion……….."

" Cho?"

" Yup……………..he started hitting on her and buying her things Cho of course did not tell Harry or anyone else about this until that day…………….."

" What happened"

" On Harry's birthday we were all over at this place were Cho told us she and Harry use to spend a lot time together there. Well we had declined the offer because we had found a better place with more space…………well that night my idea was to leave bread crums we did not have a chance to tell Cho we'd be using the place after all but not for long……………well we had left messages other places to Cho's place was were the last message was……well any way when Harry had retrieved the last message he well he found Cho……..and Draco in the bedroom……….well you get the point." Lavender finished

" _They were having sex_" Hermione hisssed

" Uh-huh" 

" Wow that Cho Chang is something else."

" Well now you understand why Harry doesn't like to hears Cho's name and partly becau-"

" He still loves her"

" Yeah how do you know?" Lavender asked her

" Please Lavender you've know him longer than I have…...I should of known……..I see the way he gets all defensive when me or anybody else say's something bad about her he still loves her after all she's done……….." Hermione whispered 

" I say its pretty pathetic and since then he seems very fond of playing girls he never seems to let a girl get that close to him. It's like he's afraid or something.

" And I thought that Draco seemed to be a guy that I would like to have a relationship with."

" Wait…wait….wait you liked Draco Malfoy"

Hermione blushed and turned scarlet " um……well yeah but from what you just told me he doesn't seem like the kind of guy I thought he was……."

" Well I'm glad I did" Lavender told her when……………….

****

[ A/N You thought I was going to stop did you]

" Well isn't it the little bookworm…………" Harry drawled [ what Harry drawling]

Hermione stood up and turned to snap something back when she when all she saw was two deep emerald green eyes that sparkled with something she never saw before, Harry just stared back into her eyes the same way, the two of them as you should realize now were standing pretty close to each other.

Both caught up in there own worlds, they leaned into each other and when they were just about to……………………

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Hermione blinked Harry shook his and the rest of the gang just stared at the two of them.

Although they weren't making eye contact they were still _very_ close together.

Harry was the first to step away he just turned and left Hermione standing there like an idiot watching his retreating back.

Lavender got up and stood right in front of Hermione with an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on her face she was just about to say something when Hermione held a hand in front of her face.

" Don't even say it Lavender" She told her and stalked away.

$^^^^^^^^^^^^^$^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$^^^^^^^^^^^^

" HEY HARRY WAIT UP" Ron yelled bumping into people in the hall.

" HARRY……damn..sorry…shoot…..sorry"

" Harry" he said panting as he finially caught up with Harry 

" What was all that about" Ron asked

" What was what about" 

" Hey don't play dumb with me, you and Hermione…………you like her don't you"

" Ha that's a laugh…….me like that little-"

" Attractive girl with the brown hair" Ron said smirking 

" Ron please I don't need this shit right now…….and what would make you think that,………..no don't answer that" Harry said 

" Come on Harry she's attractive, smart, funny, she's you know…….. your type of girl" Ron told him.

" Look Ron I'm NOT even going to answer that, let's just go to class and will you please just drop it"

" Okay" Ron said defeated ' but Harry you didn't answer my question…….hmm they might just be some hope for you after all' thought.

**__**

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I hoped you liked this chapter it wasn't as long as the others but I think it would pass. Hey did you like the little Harry/Hermione thing I hoped you did if you didn't well this chapter must suck………….*whimpers* please don't flame me I tried my best here. Truthfully I only start writing chapters when I have a good Idea for them. I really appreciate the reviews all you beautiful people have been giving thank you so very much. I'll try to update soon.

Hey I almost forgot do you think I should the rating to rated R. Please tell me if you think I should…….I just want to be safe.

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~


	4. News,Moments and Little Arguements

****

DICLAIMER: I NAH OWN NOTIN'………BUT THE PLOT SO DON'T SUE PLEASE PLEASE.

Thanks: 

Ears-91

Midnightstarz

Phobe

[ sorry if I forgot anyone]

_

____________________()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__________________________________________

Chapter Four

News, Moments And Little arguments

Harry and Hermione had been avoiding each other for the rest of the day but that was kind of hard for both of them since they kept butting into each other and each time they would _secretly_ blush and look away and become silent.

Hermione was walking down to canteen area when…………

" HERMIONE!!!" Lavender shouted 

Hermione jumped and turned to Lavender, " hey you don't have to shout"

" Well after that little event in the _library_, you've been totally tuning out everything today I still can't believe the Snape actually gave you all that extra homework work to do if I were you I would complain to Dumbeldorr about him."

Hermione wasn't listening to Lavender anymore, all she was thinking about was those emerald green eyes , 'no Hermione not this again you don't like him at all……….. he's just another pain in the ass that's all he not your type at all he's all looks no class……….hey when did I start saying those things…………..besides he just so not even attractive………maybe I need to get glasses or something come on ……. I'm just lying to myself he so damn gorgeous……….those muscular arms, his eyes, that fine as-….. Hermione Hermione don't fool yourself YOU DO NOT LIKE HARRY POTTER YOU DON'T LIKE HIM………………..'

" Hermione Hermione, earth to HERMIONE!!!" Lavender yelled

" Un-huh?" Hermione said looking over again 

" Hermione talk to me did Harry say something to you or something you are really off today"

" Ha-Harry didn't do anything , what were you telling me ?" Hermione said changing the subject

Lavender looked at her with an eyebrow raised but decided she would let the subject drop for now, " Well I was telling you that the school has decided to give us an early PROM!!!"

[ I don't know what they call those sort of things in England so work with me here, I didn't think that calling it a ball would make any difference either]

" Cool that's great"

" Well the prom is going to be great but you can only go with a date and well the teachers decided that for all the _shy people _in the school they will choose our dates for us which like totally sucks."

" Hey that's not fair how could they choose our dates for us that's not right" Hermione said she couldn't believe her ears.

" Hey your telling me………when I told Ron he was so furious his face turned the same colour as his hair"

Hermione laughed, " Hey what's our next class"

" Oh we have chemistry with professor Lupin, I'm surprised that you didn't remember he one of the best teachers here."

" Oh well if yo-" 'plop'

" Hermione you book just fell out your b-……..'The Darkest Times', hey I thought finished this book already."

" Well to tell you the truth this is my favorite book I read it five times already."

" Fives times huh ?………well I don't think you'll read it anymore ?" Lavender said in a sing-song voice.

" Lavender nothing can make me stop reading this book"

" Really what if I told you that this is Harry's favorite book"

" Please Lavender……I'm surprised …….never knew he could read."

" Well I can read whether you like it or not Miss Granger" Harry said surprising both Lavender and Hermione.

" Why you son of a bitch I hate when people do that, how long have you been behind us" Hermione said as she managed a glare in his direction.

" I don't have to tell you that now do I………besides why do you care so much if I was there or not ?" Harry teased

" You're impossible"

" Thank you I like to be that way, I'll take that as a compliment"

" Yeah you can take it ……..take it and shove it up your ass that's what you should do"

" Why get all ugly Granger……..oh I'm sorry you already are" Harry said smirking 

" Why you ………." Hermione was about to charge at him when someone wrapped their hands around her. She fought and struggled but they kept her in one position…….well at least they tried to.

" What is going on here" Professor Black said as he walked to were the four were.

" Draco Malfoy ………… let go of Miss Granger immediately" Sirus hollered 

Draco did as was told and of course he watched as Hermione lunged at Harry.

Hermione had lunged at him with so much force that they both fell on the floor as the fell Harry had twisted his body only to end up on top of her.

Both of them lying on top of each other and well you know the mind of teenagers it was………….well a very _heated_ moment. 

' Shit…..it feels so good to be pressed against the floor and his body' Hermione thought as she stared up at him.

' I AM definitely going to have to take a cold shower' Harry thought doing the same as Hermione. 

They were like this before they both came back to there senses, Harry was the first to say something.

" You like being there do you, I didn't know you wanted me that badly"

" Oh please, ugh…….get off of me" Hermione said as she pushed him off and stood up.

Sirus and Lavender were smiling and Draco was glaring dangerously at Harry.

**__**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lavender's Thoughts

Look at the two of them it's so obvious now……….they both like each other there just denying there feelings I wish I could something…………

**__**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sirus's Thought's

They look so much like James and Lily……….I hope Harry acts on his feelings a wonderful and beautiful girl like Miss Granger here doesn't wait around long Harry has to give his heart another try and stop trying to protect it I know Harry's gone through a lot but since Cho he just…….just so miserable………..I wish him luck and I hope someday he'll find the right for him…………

** __**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco's Thought's

Potter, Potter…….Potter, don't you even dare think about having a thing for Granger cause you can't have her the same way couldn't have Cho , you know we always liked the same things, well Hermione is one of them but this time it's different I _want_ Hermione and Potter you of all people know I DON'T share, you should be glad that this time I'm not out to hurt you _purposely. _So Potter no hard feelings…….you can't have……. I won't let you.

**__**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

" I think you three should get to class Harry I want to have word with you in private, follow me to my office." Sirus said as the others left and Harry followed Sirus wondering what he wanted to talk him about that sounded so important.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey that's all for now…….sorry for any possible mistakes. I know this chapter was not as long as the others but I couldn't think of any thing else to put into this chapter. I try to write a chapter everyday and somehow it's working but I don't want to rush this story. I want to take my time and see if they are any thing else I could put into it………and maybe change the plot a little if that's possible but in a way I think it will ruin what I have planned for this story. I hope you like the idea of the prom……I know this is supposed to be in England but just work with me here I don't live in England I live in the Caribbean so don't kill me okay. I hope this chapter didn't suck if it did don't flame please. If I forgot to thank you I want thank you now, I'm really glad you Reviewed nobody flamed *yeah* don't start now……….. okay thanks.

**__**

OH YEAH PLEASE REVIEW

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~


	5. Hermione Get's Bad News Or Is It ?

****

DISCLAIMER: THE PLOT ONLY I SWEAR IT WAS MY IDEA…………….THE CHACRATERS OR NOT MINE. I WISH THEY WERE…………………

Thanks

Phobe

Ears-91

Lightingbolt/midnightstarz [ hope I got that right, I mean if you are the same person]

Sailor Universe3

And least but not least……………

Kasie

::::::::::::::::::::::::::^:::::::::::::::::::::::::::^::::::::::::::::::::::::::^:::::::::::::::::::::::^:::::::::::::::::::

Oh by the time you read this my other story ' Cinderella' should be updated by then ,so go read that………oh and if you think I'm bossing you around I'm sorry.

~~~~```````````````::::::::::::::::::::::~~~~`````````````````:::::::::::::::::::~~~~```````````````::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Five

Hermione Gets Bad News Or Is It ?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^`````````````````````````````^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" So Hermione I heard there's going to be the prom coming up and well…………I would of asked you if the teachers weren't choosing…….which is bull shit but anyway just save a dance for _me_ okay." Draco asked

Hermione couldn't help it she blushed, " Maybe………. Maybe"

" Well I gotta go now bye" Draco left and Hermione turned around to look at his ass.

" Hey Lav doesn't Draco have a nice ass ?" Hermione said dreamily

" Ewww…gross Hermione that's so disgusting checking out Draco's ass, you would never catch me doing such a thing" Lavender turned and looked anyway and then bit her lip and turned back at Hermione to see her smirking.

" Gross huh ?" 

" But you're right he does have a nice ass, if Ron ever heard me say that I'd be dead"

" Don't worry I won't tell" Hermione said teasing Lavender

" I know you Hermione , you'd tell everyone but………if you do I have something up my sleeve that would make shit your self right now"

"Um……..I know you too……….I take that as a warning"

" Anyway _since when _you like back that jerk, that you hated, when you heard what he did to Harry."

" I never said I hated him……….I just said you know that he doesn't seem like my kind of guy I thought he was……beside he has this hole bad boy look going on and his hole background……seems so mysterious"

" So does Harry"

" Yeah Harry too but he's not my type………he is what would you say _a jerk_"

" Hey Harry isn't so bad…….at least wasn't that bad he was a great guy until that stupid Cho"

" You know since my first day here all she's been able to do is glare, she one girl I hate, that badly." Hermione said just as they turned the corner and into Lupin's room.

**__**

*************************************************************************************

" Harry sit"

" Sirus, what's wrong" Harry asked in worried voice

" Oh nothing important, I just wanted you to carry these files to Remus's room and give them to him will you please and be very careful with them" Sirus said as he handed Harry the files, who took them in return and asked

" You sure that's all what you wanted me for"

" Umm……..well Harry I couldn't help but notice how you were staring at miss Granger just now……..is something going on ?" Sirus asked

" I can't believe this………..Ron now you…….look me and _Miss Granger _hate each other that's all I don't like her at all" 

" You sure ?" 

" Damn straight….I'm sure that bit-……….um sorry I have to um… watch my language but anyway it's um…….time for me to go"

" Bye Harry _and _ _please_ watch your _ language._"

" Yeah bye"

Sirus sighed……..'I wonder how long he'll hold his feelings'

~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~~!@#$%^&*()_+

__

Remus's class…………….

" Harry you late" Remus said in a blank voice

" Professor sir, I was with Professor Black he told me to give these very important files"

" Okay put them there and have a seat"

Harry went to sit down and _unfortunate_ for him he had to sit next to Hermione and _ Cho _ so he was between the two girls he _say's_ he hates.

" Class go to page 58, uh wait one minute"

" Hi Harry" Ron said from behind him which caused Harry to turn around

"What ?"

" Lavender told me what happened in the hall, what did Sirus want you for ?"

" Nothing important"

" Uh…okay" knowing that would be all he'd get out of Harry

" Alright bu-" Ron was cut off by Remus

" Class by now you must of heard about the school Prom that they will be holding and you know as well the teachers chose who you are each paired with, I have the list here I will now proceed to let you know who your paired with.

Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson [ I really hope that that's her last name]

Ronald Weasley and Cho Chang Ron turned pale and Lavender glared in Cho's direction.

Seamus Finnigan and Portia Parkinson

Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley

Padma Patil and Crabbe ………..[ I don't his last name]

Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown " I feel like I'm going to past out" Lavender said

Pavarti Patil and Blasie Zabini [ I hope I spelt that right]

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

They both stood up immediately there chairs being knocked over, " WHAT!!!!" they said at the same time.

" SIT DOWN…….your names are the last on this paper and I'm certainly _NOT _ Snape I can read perfectly well"

The whole class burst out in laughter except Harry, Hermione and _ Draco_

****

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

" I CAN'T believe this I actually have to go with that, that HARRY POTTER!!!!" Hermione was furious she even talked like if Harry wasn't even there.

" Do YOU actually think I would what to go with you too I would rather be fed to the fishes" Harry said and you could sure tell he was angry as well.

" I WOULDN'T LIKE TO GO WITH YOU EITHER" by now they had attracted attention 

" WELL DON'T GO THEN" Harry said trying a little to keep calm

" I want to go to the prom it's just that I don't want to go with……….." 

" So what do you suppose we do Miss Genius"

Hermione seemed to thinking very hard when an idea struck her.

" Let's do the opposite of what we don't want" 

" Look stop speaking Spanish, I talk English here" Harry rolled his eyes

" No you……….I mean we can go to the Prom together……….."

" Wait minute I just heard you said you didn't want to go with me, and I certainly don-"

" Listen okay ………good……we go together and when we get inside we go our separate ways that way we could dance and with other people without getting in each others way" Hermione said looking at Harry expectingly.

" Hmmm……..I hate to say this…..but that's a great idea"

" I'll take that as a compliment Potter" Hermione said smirking

" You can take it anyway way you want……….but not as compliment"

" Well then……..I have other things to do than sit around and talk to unimportant people will you please excuse me"

" I didn't know you had manners…….this is the first" Harry said

" MOVE!!!!" Hermione replied in a very annoyed voice

"Okay, okay…….I guest it can't last that long" Harry said as he moved aside and she moved past him bumping him the shoulder as she did.

```````````````___________``````````````____________``````````````___________``````````````____________````````````````````

Hey that's all for now………I didn't know what else to write. You like the little Harry/Hermione Prom thing….I hope you do. Well I'll try to update soon but that's all I can promise…….I usually write another chapter, like I would update this chapter chp 5 and chp. Six is finished but before I update chapter six I would write seven…..you understand I do this in case I get bored and don't feel like writing anymore I would have a least a chapter to update for the time being. That's all for now. I hope this didn't suck…………cause if it did I'm sorry.

****

PLEASE REVIEW **^_^**

****

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

PS: SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES 0_o


	6. The Party Pt 1

****

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUATELY I OWN NOTHING…………….BUT THE PLOT

Thanks:

Phobe [ especially for adding me on her favorite list]

Ears-91

Midnightstarz / lightingbolt

And who ever else cause I can't remember sorry you can whack me so I'll look 0_O hehe!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Go read ' My Secret Heart' it's a new story I am writing. So please please please please go read it and please review. Thanks a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six 

__ ****

The party 

Hermione and Lavender on the phone…………

__

Lavender: Come on Hermione I know the party is at Harry's house but it'll be fun……..and besides if I don't go with no girl partner all Ron will want to do is, make-out………..

__

Hermione: Lavender I know you, want me there but what will Harry feel about it uh?………..as you know as well as I do that we don't get along very well…..having to go to the prom with him was enough-

__

Lavender: Please Hermione it'll mean a lot if you come, after all it is my birthday………….please say you'll come…please.

__

Hermione: Okay, okay………I come but I'll have to ask my mom and dad first, so hold on a minute.

Hermione put Lavender on hold and went down stairs to her parents……..

" Hey mom, dad do you guys mind if I go to Lavender's birthday party……….she really wants me to go"

" Well dear what time will her party finish" Ms. Granger asked

" It's going to finish at twelve……….."

" Twelve!!!…….Hermione we know your responsible girl and we trust you bu-" Hermione cut off her father.

" Dad don't worry I'll probably be home before that time besides it is Friday and anyway I really didn't want to go in the first place………..but Lavender _is_ my best friend" 

Ms. Granger hesitated but answered, " Well okay but only if your father agrees" Hermione looked over to her father, he nodded and said, " Alright but try to be home before twelve"

As Hermione made her way back upstairs, her father called her.

" Oh and Hermione………I trust you I trust you enough to lend you the Jaguar for tonight"

Hermione smiled……. " Thanks dad your the greatest" She said this like how she use to when she was a little girl.

Hermione bounded back upstairs to the telephone.

__

Hermione: Hey Lav I'll be there by eight thirty

__

Lavender: Great…..I'll get Ron to pick you up if you want

__

Hermione: Don't bother Dad is letting _me_ Drive his Jaguar tonight……isn't that Great!!!

__

Lavender: HERMIONE!!!……..that's so cool…..what year is it?

__

Hermione: It's a 2001 R Coupe………..

__

Lanvender: That's so cool…your dad must really trust you……..Hermione do you remember were Harry lives?

H_ermione: _Yeah I remember where he lives………………

__

Lavender: Great see ya……..

__

Hermione: Okay bye see ya eight…….

They both put down the phone at the same time. Hermione then went into her closet to look for something good to wear.

" Hmmm…….that blue shirt with this white pants………..no, no, no…….I want to go for the sexy look tonight……..besides Hermione you see someone you like."

Fifteen minutes later Hermione took her shower when she came out she started drying her hair and that's when she took the _time_ to see what time it was.

" Oh Shit……..I'm going to be late….Lavender is going to kill me."

It was eight thirty, and Hermione knew it would take a good half an hour to get ready and another half an hour to get at the party.

  
" Hermione once in your life can't you be early" She said to herself

Hermione started to speed up a bit more when she was getting ready stopping every once in a while to check what time it was.

When Hermione finished getting ready she looked herself over in her mirror.

Hermione was wearing a _ tight_ _leather_ long sleeved body fitting suit………..that had a big V what you could say neckline that showed cleavage and went down just above her belly-button. A thick belt that looked as though it was made of metal with long stran's of leather that hung smugly unto her hips and the side of the pants had X's going down the side and it show her skin.

She had matching black leather boots and to cap it off she wore a thick chain of silver, the pendant was just as thick as the chain itself it was a in the shape of a Cobra.

Hermione then had put on a huge coat to hide what she was wearing from her parents and a simple black hat.

It was nine 'o' clock now, Hermione rushed down the stairs because she tried to get out before her parents caught up with her.

" BYE MUM!!! BYE DAD!!!" she said as she reached the door.

" Sweetheart wait aren't you forgetting something………"

Hermione sighed " Mother I'm late Lavender is going to kill me"

Her father saw her in the coat but something told him he shouldn't ask, " Well Hermione you are forgetting the…………_car keys_"

Hermione gave a nervous laugh, " Oh. yeah….well….uh …..umm I gotta go bye" She took the keys and left in a hurry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

At Harry's House………..

" Hermione's late…….she said she'd be early." Lavender said with worry in her voice.

"She's probably just….um……well changing a flat tire or something" Ron said trying to clam Lavender

" Oh Ron don't be so stupid you know that Hermione couldn't do such a thing" Just then the door bell rung.

" I'll get it" Said Leo, Leo was Sirus's Son, he went to a different school than Harry and the rest of the gang, he was smart, charming ,funny , and _ Sexy._

Leo went to the door and he saw a girl with a big coat over her, he grimaced the coat you see had made Hermione look fat and Leo didn't like the chubby type……..he was the more slim, model type girls.

" Um……Lavender here" Hermione said, she saw the grimace on Leo's face, but then she thought, ' DAMN!!!, he Gorgeous'

" Yep…come on in" He said, 'Lavender sure got some strange friends'

When Hermione went inside she heard Lavender squeal.

" HERMIONE!!!, for a minute I thought you weren't coming"

" Hey I said I'd be here"

" Well Granger planning to join an overweight contest" Harry said joining the conversation while the others smiled watched the scene fold out between Harry and Hermione.

" Well you never know………" Hermione saying to sweetly, as she took off her hat.

" Lavender I didn't know you had friends that were so fat" Leo said smiling standing next to Harry.

" Shut it Leo" Lavender told him, then she introduced Hermione and Leo, " Hermione, Leo, Leo, Hermione, he and Harry are family"

" Gee, I would never of thought that" Hermione said sarcastically 

" So Hermione why such a big coat, thrown over you like that" Ron asked finally saying something.

" To hide the outfit from my parents" She said 

" Well aren't going to take it off" Lavender asked wanting to know what she was wearing.

" Okay" Hermione opened the front of the coat she just started to slip it off slowly and the guys gasped except for Harry and Leo they were standing behind her so the didn't see her.

" What Granger, you turning now, the thought of you liking girls, yeck!!, and why are you guys gaping like fools she look that ba-" Hermione turned around and looked at Harry smiling sweetly.

Harry just closed his mouth too open it again. 'She looks better than having sex' Harry said, not realizing he had said it aloud.

Hermione smirked and was about say something when………..

" Well I seem to under estimate your friends Lavender, Hermione right, I'll take the time to say you look very, _very_ Sexy" Leo said in a low voice making Hermione blush.

" Leo thank you, some people just blind when they see someone they want and won't take it" She stared at Harry intently. [ what the hell did she mean by that hmmm!………]

" Well anyway I hear the music upstairs let's get this fucking party started"

Lavender laughed as they all headed upstairs to the party.

" Oh Hermione……….you look great, but next time you go to a party………you don't ever come looking better than the birthday girl okay."

Hermione laughed, " Have I never done that Lavender? "

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked this chapter………I know it's not very well detailed but I'll make up for it somehow. Leo I haven't described him yet……maybe you'll hear it from Hermione……….hehe!! Well that's all for now…….don't forget to read **' My Secret Heart'** . thanks a lot for all the reviews and stuff I just love you guys…….you keep me going. I had fun writing this chapter, Maybe with Leo here………..Harry will wake up and smell the roses. And if Hermione thought that Harry was a playboy she got to see Leo in action. Well I gotta go, I got other stories to start writing.

****

PLEASE READ & REVIEW

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

PS: I SHOULD HAVE HARRY DROOLING ^_^ Hehe!!!!


	7. Party Pt 2

****

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING………..I OWN NOTHING AT ALL……………

Thanks

Ears-91

Phobe

And anyone else…………………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Go read ' My secret Heart' and 'Cinderella' my other two stories…………there not that bad well at least I think so. Please read them and tell me if you like them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven

Lavenders Party Pt. 2

__

Lavender and Hermione in the guest room………

****

"So Hermione how come you came so dressed down" Lavender asked her

" What do you mean Lavender" 

Lavender just smiled, " Well I did see that look that you and Harry shared"

" Lavender I thought we got over this…….. this…….I don't even know what to call it………..nothing is or will ever go on between me and that prat…….nothing , beside his cousin Leo seems like the kind of guy that I like anyway." Hermione said truthfully 

"Look Hermione I'll tell you something about Leo……He's the biggest _ whore_ that I know………..he like's to play with people's emotions…….and if he starts coming on to you………..he looks at it like this……..another cute face, another good body and lastly another good _fuck._"

" Wow……..Lavender I never heard you speak like that in my life………….I don't mean to pry but did-" Lavender cut her of.

" Yes something did happen between me and Leo……this was when I was about fifteen……and before I was with Ron…..I had a thing for Leo….I mean he was so cute charming but most of all a guy everybody wanted." 

" Okay…….so something did happened" Hermione said

" We had sex………" Lavender looked like she wanted to cry but she didn't.

" Wow Lavender…….so you mean the two slept together and he-"

" He left me the night after………..I was so hurt Hermione I gave myself to him…….I didn't only a good shag………but I had gave him my heart too……." Lavender said as she let the tears run down her soft cheeks.

" Lav……….was he your first" Lavender just nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

" Lavender…..your not over him aren't you?" Lavender hesitated on answering Hermione.

" Yes" and she started to cry again.

" But Lavender don't you Love Ron……..you told me you loved him"

" Yes I Love Ron……..but being that I didn't have any one to talk too……I just tried to lock up all those feelings that I had for Leo, it was a painful experience but Ron came along and well what I had left of my heart I gave it to Ron………and now Ron just…….he made me feel happy and better about myself ……….he gave me back my heart………and I gave it to him in return."

" Lavender you are some poet……….that was sweet but listen today is your birthday and it is your party after all……..let's go have some fun."

Lavender laughed, " Come on let's go and have some drinks and when I mean drinks I mean the hard stuff."

__

Two glasses of Vodka's three glasses of white rum and six bottles of smirk-off ice later………………………….

" Hermione di-did you se-see that three legged dog dancing" Lavender said laughing , obviously drunk.

" Yeah…….but I thought that was Harry" Hermione said she too intoxicated with alcohol.

" Weeeeeeeee…Weeeeeeeeeee………..I feel like swimming hey Harry , Ron, Seamus let's bogie and bogi-" Lavender tried to finish her sentence but she had passed out instead.

Ron and the guys were out like lights too………Ginny and the rest of the girls had left early , Leo too.

The only ones who were up…..barely were Harry and Hermione who were both at the moment in Harry's _bedroom, _arguing.

" Who do you think you are try-trying to-to-to boss me *hiccup* about……..I'll leave when I wa-want *hiccup* to you tioshewart." Hermione said not having any idea of what she was saying.

" This is my bedroom………yo-you fleeing bitch………you have no r *hiccup* right to call me a tiosheeeeewarrt." 

" You called me a bitch you-you……." Hermione took a swing at Harry but missed.

Hermione tripped over something which only caused her to fall back unto to Harry and they both fell back onto the bed. [_ **hmmmmmmmmmmmm ^_^**_]

With Harry on top of Hermione and both of them being drunk and peering into each other eyes.

There was silence………..Harry did something he didn't ever think he would ever do, he kissed Hermione……………..and being drunk of course let his hands travel to unknow places of Hermione's very beautiful body.

There wasn't much Hermione could of done so obviously she obliged, she too did some hand traveling.

Soon enough Hermione's suit was off left in only her under wear and Harry only in his boxers and just when they were about too go a little further…………………..

****

[ Do you guy's think I should stop…………..maybe I should that way I could leave you guy's guessing]

They both passed out. 

[ hey don't flame it's going to take some time before these two actually do something….……..like each other hehee!]

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

__

The morning after………………..

"Harry!!!…………..It's Sirus are you in there" Sirus had found the others out nearby the living room passed out woke them.

" Dad I don't think you should go in there Harry might have a gi………well let's just say it would not be a pleasant scene." Leo said smirking at his fathers expression.

Sirus just shook his head and went into Harry's room……………………………and what he saw part of him wanted to jump for joy but the other………….let's just say Harry's in for it big time.

" Woah……….damn and I thought Harry said the he and this chick weren't friendly but I guessed that changed over night." Leo said laughing.

" Leo shut up………help me wake them up……….they were probably drunk."

" I gladly help dad but only help if I get to wake up the chick" 

Sirus glared at his son, " Leo this is no time to be joking……….. either help or get out make your choice."

Leo rolled his eyes, and started to help Sirus wake the two of them.

" Harry……Harry get up……. It time to wake up man" Leo said as he shook Harry

__

Next fifteen minutes……………………

" HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE THE HELL UP" Leo was getting fustrated

Sirus was also trying to wake up Hermione as well, " Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger………….. Get up will you please" 

All Hermione did was roll over and mumble something Sirus couldn't understand.

" Dad it's no use they won't be waking up anytime soon………let's………" Leo saw something or more like _someone._

Hermione was in only her lingerie, " Hey Victoria Secret number 125 in the lingerie section………wow I always want to see how they would look on a women………I guessed I got my wish then" Leo said checking out Hermione's but more.

But that all stopped when his father gave him a stern look and Harry began to stair. 

" Hmmm……Arg!!" Harry moan at that same time Hermione began to stair as well.

"Welcome to the world of the living…………… Harry my man you did good"

At this time every body else started to file into Harry's room as well and what they saw shocked them they certainly weren't expecting what they saw all every body could do was stare.

When Hermione looked up and saw every body staring she was puzzled and asked, " What's going on"

They just kept staring , Harry was now staring at Hermione with _lustful _eyes.

Hermione then felt something different……..like if she was lying on top of something and whatever it was she felt extremely comfortable…………..but the then she felt something _hard_………………… ' What the hell is that………well whatever it is it feels so good………….it seems kinda _big_ too…….long an-……..oh my'

Hermione looked up from the position she was in and saw those damn gorgeous eyes.

Hermione did the only thing she could possibly do, " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!…………..WHAT THE FU-"

Hermione jumped of Harry……..she was little bit disappointed…….anyway……….she jumped off the bed and was just looking…………..maybe gaping cause all Harry had was a boxer…….. at Harry trying to figure out what had happened the night before……….and when nothing came she freaked out.

Hermione looked around the room trying to find an explanation and when her eyes landed on Leo she was a bit surprised to see him looking her up and down he had some sort of lustful look in his too.

' Why is he looking at me like that' Hermione thought then it dawn on her she looked down…………….

Hermione blushed redder the hot lava……. She was thinking what should she should do when someone interrupted her thoughts.

It was Sirus, " You two have a lot of explanation to do"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Hey I just had too update this chapter to night I think out of all the chapters I've written so far I like this one the best. I really hoped you liked this chapter………….they will be a lot more Leo in this story _trust me._ I really hoped you like the Harry & Hermione thing…………..I sure did. I'll say once again I'm sorry for any mistakes and like I sai before I HATE to check for any mistakes for some odd reason I'm not able to read my own stories, but I'll try for you guys to make sure they are not any mistakes.

Don't forget to read my other stories and like one of my reviewers said today , can't remember the name so good but it is something  Kitty…………. I just wanted to say I like bad boy Harry's too *Sighs*

Well that's all for now.

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

PS: DO YOU THINK NOW ……… I SHOULD RATE IT R.


	8. The Morning After

****

DISCLAIMER: I CAN SAY IT AGAIN…………………I OWN NOTHING. THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU.

Thanks:

Ears91

o Hell o Kitty

Dan fan ()

Phoebe666

eX Driver Liz

Hell to everybody who loved and reviewed this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Go read my other stories " Cinderella " & " My Secret Heart "  they are that….bad they are okay, well at least my reviewers think so.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight

The Morning After

__

" You two have a lot of explaining to do"

****

Hermione still blushing , had enough courage to say , " It's not what it looks like"

Leo who was still looking at Hermione and smiling , turned to the everybody and said , " Really………..like we believe that…….so how do you suppose _both_ of you are in only in your _undergarments._"

Harry spoke up, " I well think we were drunk….all I remember was drinking then an argument and then………………."

Since Hermione didn't remember anything at all she urged him to continued, " And then "

Hermione kinda had a strange feeling that she really didn't want to know what happened.

" Well lets just said we nearly did what we wouldn't and would never want to happen."

****

Hermione sighed, ' Thank God ' Hermione stretched as Harry got out of bed, he threw a robe at her Hermione raised her eyebrow . 

" What!!! Potter actually being a gentlemen…wow that's a first."

****

" Well you should be glad……..Leo over there might just tackle you , throw you on the ground and shag you like there's no tomorrow."

Leo smiled, " You know Harry you might just be right…….but every body here knows that if I ever did that you might make sure that in the near future that I'll have too get surgery to use my middle finger as a _ Dick._" Leo said making sure everybody in the room heard what he said.

****

Sirus struggled not to laugh the others except Harry who was glaring in Leo's direction, Leo and Hermione were on the floor trying there best to compose themselves.

Harry was pretty mad, everybody thought he was going to explode but instead he smirked and said, " Really Leo I thought that Pansy did that already "

Leo was the one glaring now , " Hey that wasn't funny , that hurt pretty bad if _you_ know what I mean………..oh but hey I forgot your ex what was her name Cho didn't she cheat on _you _with or ex pal Draco."

There was silence, Harry walked up to Leo hands clenched. Leo now looked as thought he wished he didn't say what he just said.

" Look Harry-" Leo started to say when…………

PUNCH!!!!!!!

Leo stepped back in agony but that didn't last he too threw back a punch and well a fight broke out.

Harry tackled Leo too the floor and punches were thrown left and right until Sirus decided to put an end too it.

" Ron a little help" Sirus asked, Ron looked a little disappointed I mean it was a very rare thing to Leo and Harry fighting.

Thought it took some time Sirus and Ron finally got the two separated. 

" LEO IN YOUR ROOM, HARRY YOU STAY HERE" Sirus bellowed 

" Lavender please will you get some ice for them both and Hermione I think you need to call your parents they must be worried, now everybody out let's give them time to cool off."

Everybody left except Hermione and of course Harry.

" Stop staring , take a damn picture it's much easier." Harry growled 

Hermione surprisingly smiled and walked over to Harry's dressing table and got some tissue.

" Sit " Hermione said, Harry looked at her liked she wasn't of this world.

" Just sit down I won't hurt you………I think Leo did do a good enough job, besides I just cleaning you up a bit."

Hermione started wiping blood from all of Harry's little bruises he had around his face, like his nose, mouth, eyebrow and _ lips_. And of course Harry was wincing all the way.

Harry looked at her _ very_ intently , 'why is she doing this…….maybe she's up to something'

Hermione answered Harry's secret question , ' Hey I know what your thinking ………I'm not up to anything Harry…………I just can't stand to see the sight of blood on your face"

" Why can't you stand the sight of blood on _my_ face." Harry gave her a confused look.

' Damn!!!!! he looks so sexy with that look of confusion on his face, it makes me want to………………….okay Hermione remember you hate his guts , his guts.'

" Well I hate to admit…you look so………more non-attractive with blood on you face…………..not that I really care or anything but it might give me some terrible nightmares."

Harry laughed and then there was silence………………..[again and to think there not soooo quiet]

Harry then looked deep into Hermione's eyes, as though he was searching for something.

" Hermione……………."

"Hmm" Hermione stopped what she was doing to look at Harry with questioning eyes.

" Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful brown eyes?" Hermione was a little shocked and was at a lost for words.

" We-w-w-well….no-nobody ever…di-di-did say….umm any-anything like that before."

Harry chuckled, as he tucked a stran of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

" Well I guess I'm the first then "

Their eyes locked and they began to move closer, eyes locked, nose touching and then……………

****

[ hey I can stop here if you want………..nah you guys would kill me chop me up and feed me to the fishes………hehe!]

" Hey guys I got the-" Lavender said as she opened the door, Harry and Hermione sprung apart like they were stung.

"Opps……..was I umm interrupting something" Lavender said grinning as though she was trying to get her lips to reach her eyes.

" Nothing at all……I was well just finished here I got to umm go call my parents and do some serious convincing or I might get grounded for a thousand years"

Hermione gathered her clothing from around the room and left without a second glance.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Hey guys I hoped you liked the chapter………and hey don't worry I want to put in a little Harry, Leo, Draco action to spice up the story up a bit but I'll have to come up on some details and more ideas. Anyway I hope you liked the Leo/Harry thing there…………Harry really needs to get over Cho don't you think……………but don't you worry Hermione will make sure of THAT!!! Oh don't forget the prom.…….coming soon. If you guys have any suggestions on some sounds…….help me out here, I absolutely LOVE music I have a couple of songs there already but I still need some more. So help me out please.

READ & REVIEW ^_^

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~ 

PS: Don't forget to read my other stories. 


	9. Double Fight

****

DISCLAIMER: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY………………..BUT IT AIN'T MINE.

Thanks:

O Hello o Kitty

Phobe666 

Ears-91

Dan fan () [ hopes that's correct ]

eX Driver Liz

It's been awhile so please forgive me………….I can't remember anyone else next time I'll try to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have a new story out first chapter not finish as yet but I'll explain all that later at the end of the story……..oops nearly forgot it's called 'The Mother Of His Child' I got the idea from a book I was reading I thought it's such a great that I'll write it but change some stuff like names and all that sort of stuff. Anyway I'll bet you're willing to read this chapter so I won't keep you wait much longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine

Double Fight 

"Hermione……….Hermione" Lavender said poking Hermione trying to get her attention.

****

" Wuh…uh what" Hermione said finally waking up out of her daydream.

****

"Hermione, you've been daydreaming for whole week….you sure something isn't bothering you?" Lavender asked her being a little worried every since that thing that happened after her party, she noticed that Hermione would just sit and stare off.

****

And better off there wasn't no arguments between her and Harry for the past week, they seem to be avoiding each.

" Nothing Lavender…..nothing at all……..what are you wearing too the Prom Lav?"

' There she goes changing the subject again.' Lavender sighed but answered, " I'm not sure as yet let's go down at Veronicas on Saturday they always have the best dresses and stuff like that."

****

" Yeah……..but I'll probably have to get down on my hands and knees to get there. You know they still pissed at me they probably even choose my dress for me……..two pillow chases fitted together."

****

Lavender laughed, but that soon faded when she saw _Leo _ coming towards them. 'What the hell is he doing here'

" Hey Lav………_Hermione_" His eyes seem to take in every inch of Hermione's face.

Hermione blushed and replied, " What are you doing here Leo"

"Yeah what the hell are you doing here anyway, trying to make any new comebacks about Cho" Lavender said glaring at him with disgust.

" Well nice too see you too _Lavender_ you seem pretty damn bright and sunny this morning" Leo said glaring back at Lavender.

Hermione thought best to clear the air and said feeling all the tension in the room, " You didn't answer my question leo………why aren't you at school today………daddy make you tag along."

Both Lavender and Leo laughed out, " Well since you are oh so curious I'll tell you, my school had been burned down the night of Lavenders party …….so dad thought best to let me a transfer here."

" Oh and here I thought Sirus brought you in here on a leashed"

Hermione laughed, " That would been a sight for very very sore eyes…….can you imaging Leo on all fours with a leash around his neck….ha!"

" I surely doubt it Hermione………. Its not even his first day here and look he has so much admires" Lavender said looking round it seem as if time had stopped when he walked into the room he had all the females and some _ males _looking him up and down interests.

Hermione laughed when she saw Hanna Abott missing her fork of food while she was staring at Leo and some too drooling.

Leo smirked and winked at Hanna who unfortunately dropped her fork and landed straight on her……….[ you guess what and were it dropped hehee!]

This only caused Hermione to laugh harder, she had to grip the desk to prevent her from falling out of her chair.

Hanna blushed and tore her eyes away from Leo to the scenery outside.

Lavender was laughing but not as much as Hermione but all that stopped when……………….

****

[ soory but I think I'll have to stop here………………..aww for you guys to kill me hell no.]

Who was to enter other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy _fighting . _

Harry punched Draco in the gut and draco doubled over but not before Harry had a chance to give him two punches in the face. 

That still didn't keep down Draco he punched back and Harry kicked him in the side and then it was just punches after that.

The two were surrounded by a crowd which was cheering them on and there was also a bet of who would win too. 

Hermione and Lavender rushed too the front of the crowd and shouting to the top of there lungs telling the two to stop.

Leo on the other hand watched with interest there was no doubt in his mind that Harry was going to win, Harry was always stronger than Draco but not by a lot but as he could Draco was a little weak in his defense.

Hermione decided to put an end to this fight as she stepped in between the two……………….. but who told her two do that. 

Hermione ended up with a fist in her face.

****

[ who did it who hit her you'll find out all in the next episode of A Love Found]

[ hey I'm just kidding I just can't leave you hanging like that]

It was none other than……[ you guys ready ] Cho Chang.

Every body stood still Cho had also made up in her mind how to stop the fight, but not the way others would of thought that punched was meant for Harry, she knew he would hit her back.

Time grew still Hermione face was expression less as she felt the blood from her burst lip run down the side of her chin, Hermione raised her hand to her lip and wiped the blood from her chin and looked at it.

She then said to no one in particular , " she hit me…….the son of the bitch hit me." 

Then all of a sudden Hermione burst out laughing , Harry Locked eyes with Draco who in turn looked over at Hermione both of them gazing at Hermione's suddenly happy face.

That changed only when Hermione lunged at Cho punching her in her face and kicking her…………were the sun don't shine.

Cho who too had been fighting back but never had a chance of winning fell on her knees while Hermione took her long black hair and dragging her kicking and screaming to the black board where Hermione banged her head onto it.

A defense less Cho slide down to the floor were Hermione continued to kick her in the stomach.

It was only till Harry grabbed Hermione by her waist and pulled her out of the room till Dumbeldorr and the other teachers arrived that everybody left except Lavender, Harry ,Hermione, Draco, Leo, Ron and everybody from the both gangs Cho was sent to the nurse.

Dumbeldorr then said, " Go to class…..except you three" meaning Harry , Hermione and Draco.

After the others left he then spoke to them. " Harry, Draco I'm not surprised that of you two but however I am disappointed in you Ms. Granger you surely shocked me today."

" I'm Sorry but sh-" Dumbeldorr cut her off 

" Ms. Granger no explanations………you've injured miss Chang very badly you better hope she doesn't press charges, Harry, Draco, I always warned what could happen when you two start fighting. Hmmm……..you three have given me no other choice……………..I'll have too suspend you………for three weeks to clear your heads, as for miss Chang I'll give her one week home for sick leave."

" But professor SH-"

" Miss Granger……… I'll leave you three to get yourselves all cleaned up." He then left with Draco on his heels.

But Hermione and Harry stayed behind, in the now empty classroom.

Harry then started to yell at her, " WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING…….WHAT IF MALFOY HIT YOU OR SOMETHING IT BE MORE PAIN-"

Hermione then glared at him and said cutting him off, " I YOU WEREN'T SO FIST TO FACE WITH DRACO THEN THE THAT FIGHT WITH ME AND CHO WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED…………WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME…….DO YOU WANT TO HIT ME THEN GO ON I DEAR YOU…….." Hermione said as she stepped very close to Harry.

"You want to know what I want from you……..I want this" Harry held her by the waist and pushed her against the wall.

His body against hers he bent his head and kissed her like it was Christmas although his face was badly bruised and bleeding Hermione still wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as furiously as he.

****

~`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````~

I hope you like this chapter……………I know I haven't updated in a while but school started back three weeks ago and school wasn't easy I'll tell you that. Soooooooooooooooooooooo please forgive I wrote this chapter in the space of about three hours could of written in less time but you know how it is. I have another story out it's called 'The Mother Of His Child' I'm working on the first chapter since I had got the idea from the book I wanted to write the story just as it is in the book but if I do that I might finish it in the year 2050. But anyway I'll try my best to update soon, I have a couple of songs for the up coming Prom but I don't think I'll be going with the idea I had before.

READ & REVIEW ^_^

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

PS: I have three colour's in mind for Hermiones dress, help me pick, it either WHITE, BLUE or EMERALD GREEN to go back with Harry's eyes. Tell me what you think. Until later. 


	10. Bitter Thoughts

****

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT THE PLOT.

Thanks:

Ears-91

Phoebe666

Um……..um………..

Sorry but can't remember anyone else right now.

But thanks to all those people who added me to their favorite list, thank you soooooooo much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Go read ' The Mother Of His Child' I need your opinion on that story, and of course it's Harry/Hermione. It's basically about the title of the story itself I got the idea for the book which is helping write each chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten

__

' Gosh his lips are so soft I could just rustle him down to the ground………and shag him' Hermione thought , thinking about all the other things she could do to boy who kissing her like she was his favorite candy.

Hermione moaned into his mouth which only caused Harry to grip her harder and kissed her more deeply.

__

' shit I want him…………..I want him so bad it hurts……………..WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! Hermione this is Harry Potter your talking about, your kissing the jerk and you want it…………..now I really have to get away from him.'

And like they say all good things have to an end, Hermione had to force herself away from those lips she wanted so damned much now.

When she finally tore free they both just stood looking at each other both short of breath and breathing heavily………….until Hermione bolted out of the room.

" Shit what have I done now" Harry closed his eyes and let his head hit the wall.

__

' Why did the hell did I do that for……………..why did I kiss her yeah so I'm young with Hormones but it always has to come back to wanting her and only her…………..damn now I have to go take a cold ice watering shower. Potter stay away form that girl she has something you want and you don't even know what it is' Harry thought to himself as he moved to the door to go down to the boy's locker room.

****

*************************************************************************************

__

On Saturday………………………

" So Hermione what do you think of this one" Lavender said holding out a sliver colored dress.

" Hmmm……………it looks nice but it doesn't suit you how about this dark red one over there……….you'll look smashing in that." Hermione said pointing to the dress she was metioning.

"Ummm…….I'll try it you hold this" Lavender said as she handed Hermione the other dress, and went into the changing rooms to try it on.

All the while Hermione was looking over some dresses with interest, until an emerald green one caught her attention.

She went over it and fingered it [ **A/N not that kind of fingering……you very very naughty people………….hehee!!] **moving her fingers slowly over the material.

__

' It's the same color as his eyes' Hermione thought, then she shook her head clearing away that thought.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said coming up behind her.

Hermione jumped, and turned to look at her friend, " Hey Gin" she replied calling her by her nickname.

" Where's Lavender………..I'm surprised she isn't here with you, that girl would kill her self if she didn't buy something new to wear each week."

" I wouldn't say that if I were you Ginny" Lavender said tapping Ginny on her shoulder.

Ginny laughed, " Thanks a lot Hermione…………..thanks to you I get to live to die another day." Ginny said Sarcasm dripping her voice.

Hermione too laughed and replied, " How was I supposed to know what you were going to say and besides………….. you are telling the truth, she can't go a day without dressing up for Ronni-poo."

Lavender swatted Hermione and then twirled around in the red dress she had on, " So what do you guys think"

"Lavender you look great……….if you weren't going with Malfoy you'd look gorgeous" Ginny said half similing.

Lavender grimaced, " Thanks for reminding me………so Hermione tell me how do I look?"

Hermione circled her and then nodding her head she said, " You look Perfect……….so go take it off and help me find something to wear"

Lavender laughed and went back into the dressing room.

" Gin what are you doing here anyway…………didn't you buy your dress already."

" Yeah I did but I'm helping , Ron and the others get fitted for there tuxes……….you see I help them every year."

****

[A/N I'm not from America so don't kill me if the Prom isn't every year…………I didn't know]

" Oh okay, sooooo………..ummm……………..helping Leo too." Hermione asked slowly as if she was doing something she wasn't sure.

"Yeah………..I fit him too cause he's sooooooooooo damn sexy" Ginny said grinning but then quickly added, " but I still do have a boyfriend who's gorgeous as ever"

Hermione nodded and looked back over to the dress, " Ginny do you think that this dress would look Prefect on me"

" Of course…………….it does look like the kind of dress you wear when you want to get into your bosses pants……………….but every think looks good on you Hermione……………..go try it on."

Hermione nodded, look for her size and went into the dressing room. The dress fitted her perfectly.

She loved it, Hermione walked out of the dressing room while Ginny and Lavender gasped.

" Hermione………..you look like… like………." Lavender finished Ginny's sentence for her.

" Like a fallen angel." smiling in awe at her friend.

" Hermione you can't go looking like that." Lavender said while Ginny looked at her like if she were mad.

" And Lavender why should she not go loo-" Ginny started when Lavender cut her off a again.

" Because you'd kill Harry……….and the rest of the guys there" Ginny burst out in giggles. [**A/N oh how I detest giggling…………but I couldn't find a better word]**

" Lavender go get a life…………….and well that's that, I'm taking this one."

****

``````````````````@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@`````````````````

****

Hey guys I know I know……………….…very loooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggg wait for this chapter I have my reason. Plus school hasn't been easy I'm just simply tired. I took one of my short story breaks, plus I'm trying too update all of my stories and I mean all of them………………..at the same time. To tell you the truth I think this chapter sucks……………….I didn't put my back into it and besides I always had a feeling that the idea I had for chapter wasn't too good but it was a very important chapter…………..I didn't even describe Hermione's dress to well…………….uhg! I HATE THIS, I wanted to give you guys a great chapter……….well things don't always go the way you want them too. I but I promise next chapter is going to be great……….I promise and I'll tell you………..you guys better pray I update early. I'll probably have the prom in the 12th chapter oh and I giving you the chance to tell me what you think I should have done at the prom…………….like a big argument…………..a fight…………….googling boys……………Sirus having a date……….( anything you guys think of) even a prank in the memory of the ' The Marauders' you know. Well that's all for now I story chapter down about 3 more too go.

^_^

****

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

****

PS: The Marauders would have been Harry's fathers Gang.


	11. Slumber Party

****

DISCLAIMER: I WISH THEY COULD BE MINE………………I WOULD BE RICH YEAH!!!!!!……………….UM BUT UNFORTUNATELY NOT.

Thanks:

To

All

Who 

Reviewed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do me a favor and read & review my other story ' The Mother Of His Child' thanks………….well that's if you read.

Now were did I left off………………………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten

Slumber Party

__

Hermione up in her bedroom _singing very loudly………………_

Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh , oh no no. [repeat]

" YOU GOT ME LOOKING SO CRAZY MY BABY I'M NOT MYSELF LATELY I'M FOOLISH I DON'T DO THIS, I'VE BEEN WEIGHING MYSELF, BABY I DON'T CARE BUT YOUR LOVE HAS GOT THE BEST OF ME, AND BABY YOU MAKING A FOOL OF ME, YOU GOT ME SPRUNG AND I DON'T SEE, CAUSE BABY YOU GOT..GOT ME SOOO CRAZY. YEAH!!!!!!!!!! OH OWWWW LOVE." Hermione singing and jumping up and down to the music didn't see Lavender and the girls come in. 

They all smiled and crept up behind her.

" BOO" They all shouted at the same time.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hermione screamed out and jumped in fright.

Then there was silence.

Silence

Silence

And more silence.

Then they burst out laughing at each other, " hey Parvati, brought the popcorn?," Hermione asked.

" Yup lets go down into the theatre room" Pavarti said, as everyone made their way on the third level of the house.

****

[ A/N hey Hermione's house is supposed to huge………..if I said otherwise in past chapters well I change that]

" Hey what movies you guys want to watch I've got a lot of new Movies that haven't even made theatre yet."

" How about a little action……………umm, Matrix Revolution's" Ginny said

" Nah……….how about a nice Romantic one………Beyond Borders or maybe even a comedy………I'd go with Scary Movie 3" Lavender suggested

" Hey that's cool but how about, scraping all the romantic's and pick out of these about three………..28 days later, Matrix Revolutions, Scary Movie 3, Jeepers Creepers 2 and Elf."

" Scary Movie 3 " Lavender said

"I'll go with Matrix"

" Jeepers Creepers 2"

" Great" Hermione said, " We'll watch Matrix first, then Scary Movie and then Jeepers Creepers."

They went into the theater room only to find……………

" Todd……….get your lazy but up and look lizze fell asleep." Hermione said

****

[ you must wonder who they are………there Hermione's twin brother and little sister, if you remember I mentioned them in the first chapter and hey I now remember them…………..Todd goes to another school because, he didn't want to be stuck in the same school as his sis, but he still loves her very much]

" Sure………sure, hey girls having a good time" He groggily stood up and picked up his little sister's sleep form and without an answer left the room.

" Come on………..I'll get the DVD's" Hermione said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

At Harry's house……………………….

****

" Hey guys………Ron ummmm Lav called for you earlier" Leo said upon entering the room.

Being he and Harry still weren't on level ground, yet thinks were a little awkward.

" She said something about pizza and at Grimwald's or something or the other." Leo said trying his best not to make any contact with Harry, every one new that Harry and Leo at times can be very stubborn but they still cared for each other and respected each other the even when they weren't on speaking terms.

" Hey I better call and find out……..ummmm" Ron said feeling the tension in the room.

" I..uh…..well……I better call…..excuse me." Ron added as he stepped through the door quickly bye.

Leo just stood there for about a minute or so until he turned about to leave when Harry said "Wait" he said softly but enough for Leo to hear.

Leo didn't wait for Harry to say anything else he said, " Look Harry I'm so sorry about what I said about Cho………I knew how much she meant too you I was just angry."

" Leo it wasn't your fault…………what happened between me and Cho…………. that was a long time ago………I have never really gotten over her she _was_ my first love anyway, Cho will always be a part of me Leo, but I got to move on, I knew that a long time ago, but when ever someone tells me about it a makes it harder to get over, and I remember every thing like it was just yesterday." Harry said sighing finally happy about letting all his pain out.

" Wow Harry I never knew you felt that way…………..and well since we are letting out every thing tonight, I have to tell you that, Cho was Draco's first." Leo said looking slightly guilty.

" What do you mean his _first_" Harry said a little trouble.

" You see Harry, Draco and Cho were together before you even met her………………..Draco had fell in love with Cho first, and when they broke up he became bitter, you remember those times, he snapped at any and every one." Leo explained.

Harry nodded his head in shock, and asked, " Do you know how they broke up?"

Leo looked guilty, " I slept with her………I was her first………I took her innocent. I felt so ashamed Harry, I stilled do."

" After Cho and Draco broke up, you met Cho and you guys seem to hit it off so I didn't say anything it seem to me that the three of us kept it our little silence secret. Draco natural hated you out of jealously and although he didn't feel a damn thing for Cho any more he wanted you to hurt as much as he did so he planned everything he knew eventually he and Cho would of gotten caught in the act…………………I'm sorry Harry I should of told you about him and Cho a long time before but I couldn't. this is such a big mess." Leo said finally 

Harry just sat there in shock and then he spoke up, " But why hadn't Draco tell me about him and Cho we were best friends Leo, how come he told you and not me."

" Well I kinda saw him and Cho in the Movies together, he introduced us and stuff but after that I saw them out together more often. When I asked him if you knew about it he said no that he has deep feelings for Cho and that you might think he was two much of a punk for falling he love."

"Wow………..thanks for telling me that Leo…….thanks" Harry said smiling

" It's okay I should have told you a long, long, long time ago." Leo replied.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey what do you think the whole Leo and Harry make up thing. I hope it wasn't too much a drag. Hey would you guys like too see Harry and Draco become friends again? Hey I'm just asking. For the prom I was thinking about having a little talent show going on but I'm not sure…………..you know if I did I would have Hermione and the girls dancing and singing. ' Beyonce- Babyboy or even Crazy In Love' one of my reviewers mentioned that song and that's were I got the idea. I just love Beyonce she's like one of my favorite singers. Thanks for the idea anyway, but I had in her mind. Oh and for one of my dear reviewers, I'll give you a hint from were I come from and it's a big one…………………………I'm from the Caribbean can you guess which island I live on. Yes for all who didn't I'm form the Caribbean on and island surrounded by sea and coconuts trees and all the other things for the Caribbean. I got to go post this chapter so until next time.

Read & Review ^_^

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

PS: Some of you wished you could live in the Caribbean do you? 


	12. Prom Night

****

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL………….EXCEPT THE PLOT.

Thanks:

To

All

Who

Reviewed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey I'm sorry guys, I was a little lazy I don't know what's the matter with me………but I'll explain all that later. Go read ' The Mother Of His Child' tell me if it's any good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twelve

Prom Night

" Oh Hermoine stop fussing…………….you look great." Lavender said as she tried claming down her best friend.

****

" Are you sure I mean………..oh I don't know why I'm worrying for." She said 

"Come on our _dates_ are supposed to be waiting for us by the fountain near the dance-hall." Lavender said.

" Yeah wouldn't want Mr. Potter fusing." Hermione said trying as hard as she could to make it sound like she still hated him, although it was very hard for her to admit it to herself………….she knew that deep down inside her heart she really cared about him she didn't know why but the feelings are there.

After that kiss, she couldn't stop thinking about him, his eyes, his hair, the way his lips felt against hers, how they shaped perfectly against hers. Hermione sighed

__

' You have to get a hold of your self Hermione……………wake up he doesn't see you that why………..your just his enemy to him that's all'

" Hermione……….HERMIONE!!!" Lavender shouted

" Wh-what …………….oh I'm sorry Lav…………..I just spaced out a little there I'm sorry." Hermione said her features looking faraway now.

" You seem to be doing that lately……………Hermione is there anything you would like to tell me…….." Lavender's voice trailed off looking at her friend skeptically.

Hermione shook her head.

" Um……..no Lavender…….it's nothing" She replied

" Look I can tell something's bothering you …………….but I know that whatever it is you'll tell me when you are ready…………….just remember that I'm always here you want to talk okay." Lavender said in a comforting voice.

" Lav………oh look Draco's coming" Hermione said as she and Lavender turned to look at Draco.

And what they saw shocked them both.

" Hey Hermione, am I just imaging things or is Malfoy actually smiling?" Lavender asked

" Well if he is………..I think we've both gone mad." Hermione replied

They watched as he walked over, " Hey Lavender," He said smiling , " Are you ready to go in?"

" Yeah……..umm Malfoy………….are you _okay _?" Lander asked him

" Never better…." That smile never leaving his face.

" Lavender do you mind………..I…..umm, well do you mind, I'll like to talk to Hermione in private for a minute? Draco asked

Lavender glanced at Hermione and then raised an eyebrow then looked back at Draco.

" Sure….I….w-will be over there." She said as she walked away.

" Hermione" Draco started, " I……….umm………well………there's something that well…………how do I say this………look I know for the past few weeks……….I've been……..I've been well hitting on you and stuff………… I realized today that I really ……..really wasn't interested in you………I was just……..look I thought I liked you but I didn't………….my feelings ………………I have this deeper feeling ………….. I'm in love with Cho. I've always' have and I guess I'll always' will." 

" I know this probably sounds stupid but………..I needed to tell you that cause I kinda felt guilty…………I guess………..I don't like leading on people" Draco finished

"Draco……………it's well fine…………I've never liked you that way………..I'd say it was teenage hormones." She said with a little laugh

" Well that was part of what I wanted to tell you……………………..look I maybe wrong…..but I've seen the signs ." 

" What signs?…………." Hermione asked

" Your in love with Harry aren't you?" He asked looking directly into her eyes.

Hermione blushed, " I don't know what your talking about" she looked away from him

Draco smiled and shook his head, " Look Harry _loves_ you too……………I wasn't his best friend for anything………look Hermione just tell him okay."

" Draco…………..when did become…….become……..an advisor" Hermione said laughing trying to hide her emotions 

Draco then sighed, " Look I'd better go………….but thing about what I told you………….you must think I'm mad but I can tell that he loves you."

" Whatever………..like you just said you better get going………..and besides I don't think Cho likes……….that you actually talking to me." Hermione said turning away from him.

" Bye Hermione" Draco said sighing , turning and walking away.

" Yeah bye to you too" She said hiding the tears in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

About an half an hour later………………..

" Hey………….look I'm sorry I'm late." Harry said as he walked towards her with a shaky smiled.

Surprised he actually talked to her at all seeing how beautiful she looked.

__

' Wow…………she's beautiful'

When she looked up he then saw the tears in her eyes.

" Hey what's the matter………..did I do anything wrong" He said trying to be as comforting as he could be.

" I'm fine……..H-harry do you m-m-ind taking me home…….I-I just don't f-feel like……..partying tonight……..j-j-just take me home please……….." She couldn't face him she looked away freely crying front of him now.

" Sure……….I-I'll just bring around the car………..you sure you okay…………did Malfoy do something to you."

" J-just please……………" She said

" Okay………I'll be back in a minute

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Hey guy's, sorry for being such a lazy…………well whatever you want. I hoped you like the chapter……………it has a part 2. Back to the lazy part sorry but lately I've been very……..well I just didn't feeling like typing. I'm halting 2 of my other stories ' The Mother Of His Child' & ' My Secret Heart'. Since their not my original stories I'm just putting a halt on them. Oh did you guys know that next year SUMMER there's going to be Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Abkzan THE MOVIE showing………….I saw the trialer and every thing. If you guys knew well good for you.

READ & REVIEW

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

PS: Sorry for any mistakes……………I wanted it to be a …………………oh yeah MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY……………….

MERRY CHRISTMAS ^_^

****


	13. Going Places

****

DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER EVA NEVER EVA EVA EVA OWN HARRY POTTER.

Thanks

To

All

Reviewed

Sorry I can't remember any of my reviewers…………truth is I do remember some of you but it would be unfair if I did write down the few I remember and not the ones who was here straight through from the 1st chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

" Harry , where you going , you passed my block by four blocks." Hermione said

" I know " Harry replied

" Harry where are you taking me?"

Harry just look at her and said nothing

" For Chripes sake Harry Potter, your the most indifferent person I know."

" Yeah….I know" Harry said chuckling

" Will you please, just stop with the mind games…..look just take me home okay."

" Look I'm not kidnapping you…….I'm jus……you'll see okay." Harry sighed

" I just wanna go home okay…..I just need time to myself."

When she saw that he wasn't going to let her have her own way soon, she sank into the car seat and sighed.

" Can I ask you something?" Harry asked

" You just did but……..sure go ahead……I guess" Hermione said, looking over at him

" Why were you crying……….you know before" Harry asked eyes set intently on the road

Hermione's eyes instantly starting tearing up………… as she remembered what Draco had told her before, _" You love him don't you"._ She didn't want to admit it but she knew it was true, She loved Harry Potter and she hated herself for it.

' Hermione Granger don't let your heart fail you know……….You might love him but you don't have to act on it.'

" Hermione are you still with me………….." Harry asked, ' I wish I was with you' Hermione thought but then she shook her head.

" Yeah I'm still here."

" So…….you didn't answer my question …….."

" Um…..Harry its nothing okay…….and why are you being so nice anyway." She asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

" I am being nice because I want…………want _too_ and I don't believe you." Potter get a hold of yourself, you nearly split the beans there.

****

" Well I never said you had…………but believe what you want." Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

" Oh and being nice doesn't suit you…………..it just must you more pigheaded than usual." Hermione snapped

Harry didn't get angry as he usually did, he laughed.

" I don't seem to find the joke in this." Hermione nearly pouted as Harry continued laughing

" You know Hermione……..if I had responded to that and we would of started to fight………….guess who would of been the negative one."

" I guess your right……..I'm sorry." Hermione sighed and looked away from him.

" It's okay………but you were right though I _was_ pigheaded." Harry chuckled

" What do you mean _was_ as far as I know you still are."

" You don't give up do you……..I like that….your strong ……..you don't give up no matter what." Harry told her.

" Thanks I think……." Hermione said looking back at him thoughtfully then she asked, " Harry do you mind if I ask you a _ personal_ question."

Harry took a while before he replied. " Shoot"

' Here goes nothing' , " Why do you treat girls the way you do?………I mean I do know about you and Cho and how she hurt you but how I look at it, why would you want to put other people through that pain, when you've experienced how bad it feels."

Harry got this wary look on his face before he answered, " I understand what you mean………when I had thought I had gotten over all that happened my first thought was payback…….so about two weeks after we had broken up I decided too just….well move on, I thought I was ready for another relationship but it was too soon."

" But what I realized now that I didn't know then was that I was afraid to get into another relationship with anyone else….and after those first few girls I went out with heck! It was like a piece of cake"

" So what's made you move on now ?" Hermione asked again looking intently at him

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry said chuckling

" Try me."

After a moment of silence he said.

" You"

Hermione's eyes widened a bit, " M-me………"

" Yes you how many you's are they." Harry said

" Why me………as far as I know all we ever did was fight." Said Hermione

" The verbal abuse…………it kind of woke me up in a sense." Harry smiled, " We are almost there."

Hermione kind of woke up from her slightly entranced world to realize that they were driving and she _still _didn't know where they were going.

Knowing what she was thinking Harry said, " Let's just say Hermione you'll be seeing a-a wonderful sight…just don't think about it too much okay."

Hermione didn't say anything.

' What the hell is that supposed to mean.' Hermione thought as she drifted off into sleep.

Hey at least it's not a cliffhanger.

****

Wow I thought I would never get that finished…………I so sorry for the long wait. I know it's been a long long time. I had the idea for this chapter since the day I finished the last one but I couldn't bring myself too type it, and then when I finally got around too typing it I had something short of a writers block……..cause I wouldn't call it that. When I'm usually typing a story or a chapter of one I usually get this big rush of ideas and well lets just say typing this one was very very hard. I updated Cinderella  a couple of weeks ago and I promised I'd get to this one right after but things didn't come as planned. I know this chapter isn't probably as good as you were hoping for or as good as it should be but I tried I really did. It was very difficult for me to type it and as you can see it's very short…….forgive me for that too. And for my Grammar. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can I really want to finish this story but I don't want to rush it either. If you haven't read my story 'Cinderella' go read it now, it's good at least that's what my reviewers tell me.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW

BAD BOY HARRY

PS: PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE 


	14. A Love Found

****

DISCLAIMER: IT'S THE SAME THING I SAID IN ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS……..I OWN NOTHING…….BLAH……BLAH.

Thanks

I really need to give out a special thanks to [ Coldie Voldie ] if you didn't review I know for a fact that probably wouldn't of started this chapter.

Phoebe

Lighteningbolt

Dan Fan ()

And some other people who stuck through this story from the beginning……..thank you very much.

Chapter Fourteen

" Hermione wake up." Harry said shaking hermione a bit to get her up.

" Har…Harry were are we hmmm." Hermione said sleepily

" Come on, get out of the car it took me six hours to drive up here……it's a lucky thing I had this planned too."

As Hermione got out of the car, she gasped in surprise, " Harry its…its _beautiful_." Hermione stood near a big oak tree while looking up at the stars and the ocean in awe.

Hermione looked around to see Harry smiling up to the sky. " Yeah I know , I've been up here twice in my whole entire lifetime, the first time I came was when Sirius took me up here when I was ten and the other was when me and Cho broke up."

" How come……it's so beautiful I would have been up here everyday if I could." Hermione said a little dazed.

" This was my parents favorite spot." Harry said his smile faltering slightly

" Oh…." was all Hermione could say

" When I was ten Sirius took me up here and told me that when they were all in high school that they would come up here to just party down below on the beach but from the time my mom and dad hooked up they would always come up here next to the oak tree and stay and watch the sunset."

"Sirius always made jokes about how he figures, that I was 'conceived' under this tree……if you get what I mean." Harry said laughing.

" I don't know professor Black very well but it seems like something he would say." Hermione said laughing along with Harry.

" Well at that age…I was…kinda grossed out that my parents used to do the nasty up here, I mean I still am but it's different now."

There was an awkward silence after that neither of the two could think of anything to say to each other.

" So…..ummm….Harry how come you only came up here after you Cho broke up?" Hermione asked, out of curiosity and because she couldn't think of anything else.

" Well me and Cho we….we had our own place you know…….I've never told her about up here are brought her up here before, somehow I knew I couldn't spoil this spot." he said.

" There were so many secrets and lies between you and Draco……..that's why you two always fight."

" Me and Draco we are very similar in character Hermione, we use to respect each other but now we just hate each other………we both liked the same thing, partying, car racing anything you name it. That's why me and him were such close friends…..it was only a while later that we both liked the same type of girls too, well at least one girl in particular."

" Cho" Hermione said listening carefully

" Yeah, _Cho_, she was the one girl that both of us wanted, we fought for her you know, back then I thought that Cho was a virgin then when the too of us started dating and she told me that she'd lost her virginity to Draco I was so mad, me and Draco weren't really speaking at the time me cho started Dating…I guess it was my fault that we stopped hangin' out I beat up Draco when I found he'd had sex with Cho…..I mean I had a right to be a little bit mad that my best friend slept with the girl that I had fallen in love with."

" So this was when you and Cho had started dating…..Wow."

" Then when I caught Draco and Cho up in the cabin that night I felt like could kill him that night you know…….you know it was only a few weeks ago that I found out from Leo that Draco and Cho had been a thing before man, I always knew Draco had a girl that he was in love with man but whenever I asked him bout he would be……_.you'll meet her soon man._"

" It was only till about a week ago that I fully got over this shit…….I Loved Cho but not really Love her you know…….I was young ……but now I've grown…….I know how to face real Love." Harry finally said coming a bit closer to Hermione.

Hermione began to heat up a bit and suddenly found herself not being able to look Harry in the face any more. She looked back to scenery again and said.

" The scenery is really beautiful tonight isn't it?"

" Yeah it is………but not as beautiful you are and always will be." Harry said smirking at her as he came much closer .

Hermione started to squirming , _' what the hell was he playing at'_

Hermione cleared her throat and finally having the courage to look up at him, she looked up and her nose gently brushed his she meekly asked.

" So Harry why'd you bring me up here then?" She watched as his eyes darkened.

Harry bit his lip a little, " Why" he said

" Yes why?" she asked him again

" This why" Harry said as he pulled into his deep embrace he held her by her waist as kissed her.

Hermione couldn't of said anything she didn't have the time too………..she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and brought his head closer and she ran her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss. Harry ran his tongue over her bottom lip as if begging for entry. She opened up to him as she let Harry play with her tongue, eventually they pulled apart breathing strongly but still nibbling at each others lips.

" Why'd you do that Harry." Hermione said eyes filling with tears as she asked, _' Get a grip of your self Granger……..you know he doesn't love you back.' _she thought

Harry turned her too him and looked deep into her eyes. " Because I love you" he said

Hermione was too shocked for words, so she just kissed him and kissed him hard too.

She let the tears go freely, " Oh, Harry I love you too, I Love you too."

Harry hugged Hermione fiercly ……"Gosh didn't know what I'd do if you had rejected me….and for a minute there it looked like that." Harry said Chuckling

" Well you won't have to handle rejection again……..because I'm Hermione Granger and I'm here to stay."

****

TWO MONTHS LATER

" Harry please………for me, you guys need to put this _old rivalry _to the end it's been two months since we've been going out come on, he's been hangin' out with us everybody talking again except the two of you." Hermione said arguing with Harry, she gave him a pout that he couldn't resists.

" Okay you win." he finally said, Hermione jumped up in joy.

Harry took his beer can and shook it up as he walked over to Draco , " Malfoy…….I have something I've always wanted to do you and tonight I'll do it."

Everybody watched the two, the watched as Draco sneered at Harry and they watched as Harry opened the tin can and the beer spouted all over Draco……..Everybody gasped.

Draco's lip started to twitch as Harry held out his hand, oddly Draco suddenly started laughing when he stopped he looked at Harry's outstretched hand and took it shaking his as the embraced in a manly hug.

Hermione then said, " I don't get it Harry throws beer on you and you've gone from enemies to friends just like that Wow……." Hermione then looked at Lavender

" We should of done that a long time ago." Hermione laughed and everybody joined

Hermione joined Harry across the room, " I love you" she said

"I love you too" Harry said as he kissed her

"I always will"

****

THE END

****

Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter………..I know I kinda ended it fast but I wanted to do it that way because I want finish all my other story 'Cinderella' so I can go onto new stuff. I really wanted this to be the very last chapter I've written in this story…….it's kinda sad know though when I first started this story I had so much fun writing it………it was really fun while it lasted. I've just written a very short ficlet today about Crookshanks Hermione old Cat being a gangsta it's supposed to be funny but it's my first try at the Humor thing I'm thinking about taking it down soon thought. I just typed it to get it out of my system it isn't finished yet but its getting there if its good I'll probably keep updating. I just really want to thank all the reviewers who've read and loved my story and have been reading it since I first started it. Thank you very much. Opps before I forget sorry for any mistakes I hate checking over.

****

BAD BOY HARRY

PS: PLEASE READ & REVIEW………….IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THANK YOU.


End file.
